Big Time Turtle
by ilikebananabread
Summary: Michelangelo Hamato befriends 3 boys he plays hockey with. Who knew that in one night they'd become a widely known, popular boy-band? TMNT - Human AU BTR - No Kendall, Mikey is essentially Kendall.


**Summary: Mikey plays his guitar to assist his brother's project.**

_A/N- Hell is said, I do not own Big Time Rush (you'll see why later), or TMNT, nor the song sang (By "taking back Sunday")._

Where I got video idea (which is a big part of this chapter) - (https/youtu.be/t1Mgh2Wg2HM)

This is a reboot from my old deviantart before I had . I deleted the account so all my files went bye-bye.

\--

_Mikey's point of view_

"Come on, guys!" My older brother Raphael yells at me and my brothers. "I have to do homework fer other classes ya know!"

"Raph, it's not our fault you didn't turn in your homework on the day it was due." My brother Donnie chimes in

"Well it's gonna be handed in even later if we don't get this done! Raph snaps

"Chill, bro." I say as I held the neck of my acoustic guitar in my hand. "Once Donnie sets his camera up, we'll be out of here just like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

I then turned to my brainiest brother, who was setting up the camera to film. This was DONNIE'S project! We are such good brothers for helping

"Yo, Don! Take five more years to set the camera why don't ya!?" Raph yelled

"Well I'm sorry Raph. Dad's camera is like 50 years old! It's gonna take tim-" Donnie responded before the camera lit up, showing its full battery.

"It's ready." Donnie told us. He set the camera on the tripod and then turned to Me, Raph and Leo.

"Okay...Mikey, get your guitar on you and sit on the chair to the right of the camera." Don instructs me. I obey.

"Okay Leo, you stand in the back of all of us near the doorway." Don tells him. Leo goes to his position.

"And Raph, you will sit a little bit behind but next to Mikey. Go sit on his left."

"Sure thing boss." Raph tells Donnie

Once we were all in the positions Donnie wanted us in, he made final adjustments and got what he needed for his project. Donnie's project was a Thanksgiving project. He had to write cards of peoples names and why he was thankful for them and make them into a shout-out video. I am here to provide entertainment, hence my guitar.

he clicked the camera.

"Okay...5,4,3,2,1." Don read

Donnie held a title card to the camera while making a trumpet noise.

"Hello my classmates. A question I have pondered to myself for a couple of weeks is, 'what and who am I thankful for?' I am here to give those answers. But before I begin let me introduce you to these...hooligans that are behind me." He said gesturing to us

"Number 1 is my younger brother Michelangelo. If you know anything about him, it's that he is a rockstar. The person standing in the back is my oldest brother, Leonardo. He is in college. And he decided he wanted to be an instructor of ninjitsu. And last but not least, we got my older brother Raphael, my twin by 4 minutes. Though based on how we act you would never guess that. So, we have a treat for you. I'm going to read these cards of what I'm thankful for while Mikey keeps us entertained while we go through this. Mikey." Don hands the floor to me.

"This song is called 'A decade under the influence'. It's a little cover so it may be a little different, who knows but-" I introduce

"Just sing it dude." Don demanded and interrupted

"Sing Mike." Leo told gently

"Okay…" I begin playing and Don beings showing his cards.

_"Well, sad, small, sweet, so _delicate. It_ used to be this dying breed."_ I begin.

_"Well, I've got a bad feeling about this_. I've_ got a bad feeling about this" _My brothers sang.

"_You kept still until the long drive _home. And_ slept safe and close to the window_" I continued

"_Well, I've got a bad feeling about _this. I've_ got a bad feeling about"_

_"Who's to say you'll have to go? Well, say you'll have to go"_

"_To hell with you and all your friends"_

"_To hell with you and all your friends, it's on_" we all sang together

"_Well, sad, small, sure and porcelain_. you're_ skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck"_ I continued

"_Well, I've got a bad feeling about this. I've got a bad feeling about this_" my brothers sang

"_You kept still until the long drive _home. You_ slept safe and close to the window"_

"_Well, I've got a bad feeling about _this. I've_ got a bad feeling about_"

"_Who's to say you'll have to go. Well, say you'll have to go."_

"_To hell with you and all your _friends.To_ hell with you and all your friends, it's on"_

My mini guitar solo began.

"Gotta go faster than that Don." I told him as I played.

He made out of breath sounds, "I'm running a marathon."

"_I've got a bad feeling about this." I_ continued singing

"_I've got a bad feeling about."_ My brothers sang

"_Coming over but it never was enough.__I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you"_ I sang.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this (To hell with you and all your friends)" _we all sang

"_Coming over but it never was _enough. I_ thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you_" I sang.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this."_ My brothers sang

"_To hell with you and all your friends! It's on_." I sang.

_"Coming over but it never was enough_ I_ thought it through and my worst brings out the best innnnn youuuuu" _I sang. My guitar playing became more rapid. "_Coming over but it never was enough. I thought it through and my worst brings out the best innnnn youuuuu."_

"_Youu_." I finished with some final guitar notes.

Don finished his cards at that moment.

**TBC**.

_VERY short. I know. I promise there will be more chapters, maybe one tonight from old files._


End file.
